The Hunt
by Shlayne
Summary: Sometimes, Spike's vampire side can be too much and overwhelming. When those instances happen, he needs to go away and purge himself from these urges without anyone knowing. For him to purge, he needs to hunt. READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED: EXTREMELY dark, EXTREMELY violent, EXTREMELY sexual (with rape) fic. Spike is very OOC.


"I'm going to miss you, you know." Buffy tells him while in bed. Tonight they decided against patrolling since the following night he would be heading to Phoenix, Arizona for business.

"It's just for a week and I'll be back before you know it, luv." Spike responds.

"You said that you were going there for business, but you never said what this business is."

"Old business, woman. Business that will guarantee a nice and comfortable retirement and that's all you need to know." On that note, he grabs her and kisses her fiercely. That night they couldn't make love because it was Buffy's first period day and she was experiencing extremely strong cramps.

"I have a request to make." He tells her.

"What?"

"I don't want you to play with your toys while I'm away."

"What toys?"

"You know the bloody hell what I'm talking about, woman! Your sex toys!"

"Oh, those toys. Why not?"

"Because I want you all hot and bothered when I get back. It's going to be an all-nighter, pet. Can you handle it?"

"Goodnight Big Bad."

"I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too." And they both slept. Well not actually true, Buffy slept and Spike was thinking. Every year Spike would go away for a week on business, every year Buffy would ask him what this "business" was about, and every year he would give her the same answer. Every year he would lie. If he told her the truth or if she ever found out the truth, she would definitely leave him and put him in the same category of all the men who did her wrong. He didn't need that. Even though what he was doing was wrong, he loved Buffy to the core. The day they got married was the same day he got his soul back: she was his soul. Therefore if he lost her, he would loose his soul and would not be able to move on. Yes, he did love Buffy but sometimes the call for the hunt is too strong for him to resist; so, he goes on his "business" trips to make sure that no one knows, especially Buffy, or no one close to him would get hurt. He had tamed the call for human blood by buying blood bags from one of his associates at the Red Cross; however, the call to hunt is still there and still strong. So he would go on his trips to "safely" hunt without Buffy or anyone from the Scooby Gang knowing.

The following night, after saying his goodbyes to his wife and packing the 1963 Desoto, Spike hit the road to wherever. He always tells Buffy Phoenix, but it's really wherever the night takes him outside of Sunnydale. He had explained to Buffy that it takes him a week because of daylight, but that wasn't true. He just wanted to make sure that he got his fill for the year.

Once he was outside of Sunnydale, the hunt started. He could feel the rush flow through his bones and this aroused him. Truth be told hunting aroused him due to his methods and his targets. His methods vary depending on the victims because it's all about the blood: the hotter the blood the sweeter the taste, and there are different ways to make human blood hot.

Spike was driving for at least two hours when he decided to stop at his first hotel of the trip. He paid his room and asked the concierge, if you can call him that, where the hottest clubs were.

"It's at walking distance, sir," he responds, "if you take Main street, which is the street across there, and go left you'll find all hip and sought after clubs, but if you turn right you'll find the gothic ones."

"Thanks, mate." Spike says and slips him a $20 bill. The night was still young so he decided to turn left on Main Street to check out these "hip" clubs. Clubs were sure spots because the music is loud and everyone is dancing, which in turns makes the blood flow well. As he's surveying the area, he realizes that his jacket would go noticed and if you're on the hunt you want to be as incognito as possible. So Spike makes his way to the men's bathroom, analyzes the room and notices that the ceiling had a crack above the handicap stall. He smirks, hides the jacket and continues with his mission. He goes straight to the bar, orders a beer and waits.

"Hey, can I get 2 chocolate vodka martinis please?"

Spike turns his head and noticed a gorgeous brunette with a nice chest, slim waist and nice arse. She had grey eyes and luscious red lips. She was sweating like crazy and Spike noted that for his cue.

"Here are some napkins, luv. Looks like you need them more than me."

"That's very sweet of you. Thanks! I'm Jessica by the way."

"I'm William, nice to meet you. I saw you dancing, nice moves!"

"Thanks! It's been a long week and nothing helps that like a night out with some friends."

"I know exactly what you mean, luv. This was a really bad week for me also, so I decided to skip town for the weekend for some R&R." They were talking for about 30 minutes or so when Spike decided to make the move.

"You have stunning eyes." He tells her.

"They match yours, darling." She responded, than asked, "Hey do you want to go on the balcony, it's noisy in here."

"Sure." She took Spike's hand and led the way. The club was two stories high and on the second floor there was a balcony for people who wanted to smoke or rest for a while. It was very spacious but Spike decided to sit where it was the most dark.

"You're right, luv. This is better."

"To be honest, I hesitated asking you to come out here."

"Why, pet?"

"Well you are married after all." She points to his wedding band.

"Yes, I am but you are a temptress, aren't you? You love the challenge."

"What if I do? Does that make me a bad person? So now you're going to call me a whore?"

"Not at all," he tells her, "it just makes me very lucky." He leans over and kisses her on the lips, while his hand makes its way to her breast. He leaves her lips to get to her neck and also leaves her breast to go in between her legs. Spike was grateful that she had a dress on, a very short tight dress.

"Stop," she says, "someone might see us."

"Isn't that what makes it exciting?" he tells her while fingering her. Excitement is another trigger to getting the blood very hot. This victim was going to be a good.

"Look at me," he orders, "do you like that? Do you like being fingerfucked by a complete stranger?"

"God, yes."

"God has nothing to do with this, sweetheart. Tell me, luv, do you want to be my whore tonight?"

"Yes." Spike could feel her blood pumping, but he needed to get off first.

"I want to suck me". In the dark, at the corner of the balcony, the girl was sucking Spike off and she was very good at it. Spike's hand was on top of her head, but he wasn't pushing her head down, oh no, this girl was an expert in what she was doing. She was deep throating him and Spike knew that he was well endowed.

"You should do this for a living, Jessica. You're so good at it." He tells, "get up and put your right leg on the hand rail." She does as she's told. Spike rips her underwear and plays with her clit for a short while, then he unzips his pants, takes his cock out and rams it into her hard. She screams but Spike just kept fucking her, when he felt like she was going to orgasm, he changes and sinks his fangs into her neck. She comes and starts convulsing. Slowly, the convulsions are subsiding until she's no longer moving and is dead. Spike takes his cock out and lets her drop to the floor. He then takes a ten-dollar bill and puts it on her body.

"I was right Jessica, you should have done this for a living. You've earned this." He then proceeds to go back in the club so he could fetch his coat in the bathroom and heads out. The animal inside of Spike was now fully awake and needed more. It was always like this after the kill, that's why there's never one kill. The hunt is like an addiction: the first kill will only inflame the thirst, not extinguish it. So Spike decides to head to the Gothic club but opted for a different route so he didn't have to pass in front of the hotel again.

Once he was at the Goth club, Spike realized that this was his scene. The club was very dark, music still loud but there was a sense of sexuality and sensuality to it. Not only was sex in the air but it was all around him: on the dark corner you could see couples fucking and sucking while others would either walk pass them, watch or wait their turn. There was a sense of transparency and freedom in this club, he felt safe and aroused. That's the thing with vampires, they don't have a recovery time: once they come, they can continue fucking. Whereas human males need time to recover and to get aroused, vampires can go days, and even weeks without stopping after they come. Spike looks around to see if he's interested in anyone and he does. His eyes lands on a brunette who happens to be looking at him as well, he makes his way to her. Once he gets there, no words were exchanged, they just passionately kiss and grinding on each other. She then drops to her needs and start sucking him. He caresses her hair while the animal inside of him is playing and anticipating the moment of her death.

"She's good isn't she?" Spike hears a male voice behind him say.

"That she is. Is she yours?" He asks.

"Oh no. I just sampled her last week. One of the best head givers in here."

"I tried her too and she was very good." A female voice entered the conversation. This one was a red head.

"Is she your wife?" Spike asked pointing at the redhead.

"No, my mistress. The wife stays at home, she doesn't need to know what I do on my "business" trips." The man explains.

Spike raises his left hand to show his wedding band and says, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"My sentiments exactly," the man said, "She's a good woman, good in bed and everything. But sometimes you just need a good whore to fuck, slap around and just do what she's told. Right baby?"

"Exactly" Spike hears her respond.

The animal in Spike was speaking to him, 'Invite them back' it says, 'more food for us. Invite them! Kill them!'

"How about we go back to my place, I have a room at the hotel near by." Spike's suggests, and they all agree. Spike grabs the brunette by the hair to get her to her feet. "We're going to take turns fucking you in my hotel room, okay luv?"

"I'm game." The brunette responds.

"I'm Walter by the way." The man says and shakes Spike's hands.

"I'm William."

"Willie, instead of going to your place, let's go to mine. I got some coke there. We can really party!"

"My friend Walter, you do know how to party!"

"William my man, you're a smart man!" Once they got there, Walter put the coke on the table and all of them started snorting. Drugs did not have a direct effect on Spike yet if he drank a human who did drugs he would definitely feel something.

"Be a good girl and welcome our guess." Walter tells his mistress. The redhead starts making out with Spike, meanwhile Walter was getting head from the brunette. After the make out session, Spike pushes the redhead on her back and pushes the dress up so he could eat her out. Spike made sure that her dress hid his face because as soon as he got to her clit, he changed and sank his fangs that triggered an orgasm from the redhead.

"Shit Willie got skills." Willie says. Spike drains some of her blood but not all because he wanted to make sure that he got to fuck her. Spike takes off his pants and starts fucking her, but when he felt his orgasm come he quickly stopped, turns her around and penetrates her anally without lube, which in turn lead her to cry out. They both eventually come and she slumps on the couch, still alive. He the goes to the brunette who was still sucking Walter and starts fucking her from the back and pushing her head down on to Walters dick. The asshole comes and slumps on the bed. He quickly falls asleep.

"Well ladies, I think it's just us. I need someone to eat out and someone to ride me." The redhead assumes the riding position while the brunette sits on Spike's face. Spike's method was still the same: once they get close to orgasms, he bites and drains them. Once the brunette hits orgasms, he bites around the clit and sucks her dry. She slumps on him and he pushes her to the floor. The redhead was riding him furiously, she leans over, kisses him but he grabs her and sinks his fangs into her neck, once more draining his victim dry. Both girls are now dead, this left Walter sleeping but not for long. Spike flips Walter to his belly, takes off his pants entirely and starts sodomizing the man. Walter was so passed out that the rape didn't even wake him up. After Spike came, he then drained good old Walter. Slightly satisfied, he went to take a shower, once he was done and dressed, he left the room through the window as to not be seen by anyone.

It was 4 am in the morning when he got back to his hotel room, he quickly texted Buffy and went straight to bed. He was exhausted by the night's events. He needed his rest for the following night.

When Spike woke up again, it was 6 pm, as the sun was going down. He quickly checked his phone to see if Buffy texted him and sure enough she did. '_Hey babe, call me when you wake up. Love you!'_ He just smiled at that. It took him years to get Buffy to see him as a man and not a monster, that's why when the call to hunt became too strong to control, he went as far away as possible as not to arouse any suspicion. He loved the woman and every time she would profess her love to him it would make him blush. Well as much as a vampire can blush. That's another reason why he didn't have a problem killing his victims after fucking them, no witness no crime. He calls her.

"Hey pet, how are you?"

"Tired as hell. Your comrades were all out tonight. I killed at least 15 vampires!"

"15? That's a lot for one night. I wonder why? There wasn't anything special last night, it was just a regular night."

"I said the same thing. So Giles is, of course, researching. How's business?"

"It's coming along nicely. I need to get done so I can come back home to you."

"Damn straight you do! You're not going to get rid of me that easily! Once you're done, you come straight to me!"

"Pet, there's no one else I'd rather go to. I love you, Buffy. You and no one else, always remember that."

"I know baby and I will. Spike, I really miss you."

"I do too. I can't believe you miss this monster. It always surprises me that you love me."

"Oh shut up! Baby, I have to go. I have to help Giles figure this thing out. Talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too and be safe, luv." Once he hangs up, he needed to have a game plan for tonight because it would be his last night of the "business" trip. He originally wanted to go for a week, but he hated staying away from Buffy for that long, in addition with this 15 vampire kill that was bothering him. The sun was gone so he headed straight to the concierge to ask him where the park was. The park was a location where no one will question you if you're just sitting down and looking around. It also had joggers, people strolling, and romantics; so Spike would have his pick. Once he got there, he sat down and started looking around. Then he sees a young girl sitting on the bench across from him, writing in a diary. She was either 18 or 19, looked smug yet artsy. He goes to her.

"Hello, my name is William."

"I'm Emma."

"What are you doing there?"

"Writing."

"Writing what?"

"Poetry. I'm a poet."

"Oh really? Is that what you're studying at school?"

"Actually it is."

"Is that wise? It's not a real profession, how will you pay the rent or buy food?"

"Well that's rude. It is a profession! And that's my business to figure out, not yours!" Purposefully, Spike had made her mad. Anger is another way to get human blood hot.

"I don't see how you'll make money. Unless, of course, mommy and daddy are loaded." That hit a cord and you could see it on Emma's face. She grabbed her things and got up.

"Go to hell, asshole!" and she left. Emma started walking but quickly changed direction to take a shortcut. The shortcut that she chose was surrounded by tall trees and was very dark, even the moonlight couldn't get through the thickness of the dark. This kind of darkness was the ideal playground of a stalker and, unbeknownst to Emma, she was already a prey. Emma thinks that her imagination is taking over because she feels like someone is following her, she quickly turns around and doesn't see anyone, but when she turns continue walking, the stranger at the park, William was in front of her.

"What the hell?" she says.

"Sweet Emma, the future poet, I am going to make you scream tonight. Would you do that sweet Emma?" she throws her bag at him and starts running, but it was to no avail because Spike was already on her.

"Stop! Please stop! Help! Help!" she screams.

"Good girl! You screamed for me! But you need to be quiet for me now, I need to talk to you. So be quiet for me, luv."

"Please stop! I swear, I won't tell anyone! I swear" Spike slaps her across the face while still having a hold on her hair.

"What did I ask you? I told you to be quiet!" and Emma was quiet.

"Good girl. Now tell me, pet, how many lovers have you had?" Spike asks.

"I'm a virgin. I've never had sex."

"Is that so? It's been a while since I've had a virgin. God, you're going to feel so good."

"Please don't! Please!"

"Emma, you now have my permission to scream as loud as you want because no one will hear you." Spike tears off her clothes, pushes her to the ground, unzipps his pants and penetrates her in one thrust. Emma let out a scream, which pleased the animal in Spike. Spike viciously raped the young girl, bit her neck until he came.

"You were good, Emma. So good." Spike tells the sobbing girl.

"Get on your knees, sweet Emma." She does as she's told.

"You're going to open your mouth and suck me until I come. Then, you're going to swallow my cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispers. So Emma took Spike in her mouth and started sucking him. Spike would push her head further down his shaft so he could gag her.

"Baby, you're so good. Are you sure you've never sucked before?" Spike asks her. He takes his cock out of her mouth.

"Have you sucked before, baby?"

"Yes."

"So you're a virgin who sucks dicks?"

"Yes."

"How many dicks have you sucked?"

"One."

"A virgin who sucks dicks. Come on now! Have you ever sucked two guys at once? And don't lie to me, I'll know."

"No."

"Ah ok. Don't worry, luv, I'll teach you how to do that. Suck me some more, I need to get off." Emma takes his dick and started sucking him again. She also played with his balls and occasionally sucked them also. Finally, Spike grunts and comes in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and continued sucking him. Spike kneels down and passionately kisses her. "That was the best head that I've ever gotten and I'm including my wife in the list." And that was the truth. Buffy gave good head but Emma was spectacular. He continues kissing her but takes a break to whisper on her ear, "I might not kill you. I might keep you around for when I feel the urge. Would you like that, pet? Would you like being my blood mistress?" Spike could hear her heart beating so loudly, the girl was petrified.

"I'll do anything. Please don't kill me. I'll be whatever you want me to be." The frightened girl pleas with Spike.

"Good girl. Not get on all fours." Once she's in the position, Spike brutally sodomizes her, while biting her neck. Angelus would have been proud of his grandson. Spike came one last time. He gets up and gets dressed.

"That was bloody terrific, luv. Now get dressed, I'm taking you home. You just need to tell me where to go." She gives him the directions to her house and they walk there with Spike's arm around her shoulders as if they were a loving couple.

"Are your parents home, luv?" he asks her once they are near the house.

"No. They're on a safari in Africa."

"So we have the house to ourselves then! Great!" Once in front of the house, Emma opens the door to go in but Spike quickly grabs her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, pet?"

"Come in." So the magical barrier was suddenly gone and Spike was able to enter the house. They go up the stairs to go to Emma's bedroom. Spike quickly realizes that this was a child's room: everything was pink, even the covers.

"Is this where you sucked the guy you told me about?" he asks, making idle conversation.

"Yes."

"Who was he?"

"I don't want to talk about that." This intrigued Spike so much that he went to her and caressed her face.

"If we are going to be a couple, I need to know everything about you. So answer my question: who was he?"

"He was my sister's boyfriend." She finally admitted.

"What? You sucked your sister's boyfriend? Why?"

"Because," she yelled at him, "I had liked him first but once she found out, she started flirting with him and, boom, they started going out!"

"So you did it out of spite?"

"Yes! And I'm not ashamed to say it!"

"So being a whore is in your blood. How many times have you sucked him?"

"I don't know, I lost count."

"Did you swallow?"

"Yes.""

"You're such a good girl, Emma. I guess that's what lured me to you to begin with. Kiss me like you'd kiss him, but way better." And she does.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to undress and go lay on the bed." And she does.

He kneels on the bed, and spread her legs as wide as possible. "Keep your legs like this" he orders, and then starts massaging her clit. Her pussy was extremely red but full of his come.

"Tell me, pet, did he eat you out?"

"No." she whispers. So he then leans down and takes her clit and his mouth. He sucks and fingers simultaneously.

"You taste so sweet, sweet Emma. He's definitely missing out." Within a couple of minutes, she orgasms loudly. Her body was already aching but now it's trembling from the orgasm. Emma was confused, this stranger had and still is raping her, how can she orgasm from it? 'Biology' a sinister voice whispers, 'Your body is biologically reacting to an exterior stimuli'. She wanted to cry but refused to.

"Did you like that?" Spike's voice interrupted her inner voices.

"Yes." While eating her out, Spike had managed to take off his clothes. Now, he pulled her hips to his and started fucking her in that position while his thumb was doing little circles on her clit.

"I want to make you come again. If I'm going to keep you, I need to take care of you. Squeeze your nipples for me, baby." She does what she's told and with that Emma had her second orgasm. But Spike didn't.

"Did you like that?" He asks her again and again she responded that she did. "Now ride me." As she went on top of her, Spike bit down a nipple and started sucking.

This was done throughout the night until Spike felt that the sun was about to come up.

"Oh God. Oh God." Spike murmured as he collapsed on top of a crying Emma. She was agitated, mad and hyperventilating. This made the blood flow fast, especially by her neck, which was where Spike's head was. He could not help himself. He bit down her neck and drained her dead. 'Pity', he said to himself, 'she would have made a nice toy for Buffy and me'. Spike and Buffy had discussed her being turned into a vampire in the future, in the not so distant yet distant future. This in itself proved that Buffy loved him because one of her greatest fears is to become a vampire. With that thought, he takes his phone out and dials her number.

"Hey, pet." He says as she answers.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yes, but business took longer then expected," he states as he looked at Emma's lifeless body on the bed, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm cutting my trip short and once the sun goes down, I'll be heading home."

"That's awesome news! I can't wait to see you!"

"Neither cane I, luv. I'm gonna go to sleep. Talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you Spike and be careful."

"I will. Love you too, pet."

As he gets comfortable on the bed, he pushes Emma's body to the floor. 'This was a good trip' he realizes. He couldn't wait for Buffy to become a vampire so he could take her to his yearly trips. Oh, it would still be yearly because he still believed in the human cause, but the difference will be that the hunt wouldn't be solely calling him. And this made him feel alive inside.


End file.
